One Day
by ShutUpAndLoveMe
Summary: The Ex-Death Eater's are escaping Azkaban looking for revenge and power. Scorpius, Albus, and Elizabeth are in there fourth year, now the new generation must defeat the Death Eater's once and for all.  Look I suck at summary's. Based on a song I wrote.


Chapter 1

Start of a New Year

I was determined. It was the start of my 4th year at Hogwarts and I was determined to not let anything ruin my year. Not Scorpius or James pranks, not Rose's complaining about Scorpius, and certainly not Albus. But yet here I was sitting in a compartment with all of them, hearing them argue about the Quidditch World Cup. Of course with us were the Scamander twins. Who were reading the Quibbler, gushing about how there mother was trying to find Nargles.

I for one was pretending to read The Standard Book of Charms, trying catching up with my studies. Of course that wasn't working so will since Albus was sitting right next to me. It kind of hard to concentrate on the Ascendio spell when all I could smell was he's watermelon and coconut shampoo.

You would think that after three and a half years of liking him I get over him or at least control the butterflies but no. They were all still there flying around and torturing me to realize I was in love with my best friend.

Yes after all this years I still liked him.

I knew Scorpius knew but he was to busy with his own problems with Rose to tease me about Albus. But luckily for him James did that job perfectly well. Whenever I went to visit the Potter's during summer vacation, he would move he's eyebrows at us or he would ask his mother about "How cute Liz and Albus would look together". That usually got him a glare from his mother and me.

Although that made me more embarrassed knowing that Ginny knew I liked her son. If she knew then that meant that Harry knew. If Harry knew Ron knew, if Ron knew Hermione knew, and if Hermione knew than Luna knew.

Knowing Luna she would probably talking about it without her acknowledgement. She's known for saying what she's thinking out loud. Basically all of that meant that the whole Wizarding World knew that Elizabeth Font like Albus Potter. Well maybe not all of it, but most of it and all of Hogwarts.

Even Professor Longbottom knew it probably.

"Elizabeth? ELIZABETH!" I heard Rose voice shut me from my thoughts. I looked up from my book and at her.

"Hmm?" I said, she gave me a small smile and looked at the door.

"You want anything from the Trolley?" The women that brought the trolley asked. Honestly I didn't have enough money my parents were Muggles and they didn't know how to handle wizard money.

I was about to shake my head when the cover of the Daily Prophet caught my eye. I quickly got up and got one of the copies, there it was a picture of Azkaban, on the top it said "Prisoner's Escaping Azkaban". My mouth dropped and looked at the women.

"There have been a few prisoners missing from Azkaban." She said.

"What?" Albus asked getting up and taking the Prophet from me to take a look.

"How?" Scorpius asked getting up to see it to.

The women shrugged and simply asked. "You are going to buy that?"

I opened my mouth to object but Albus paid. The women mumbled thanks and walked away. Albus , Scorpius, and James looked at the Prophet. I saw Lily give the twins a desperate look.

Personally I thought they were all overreacting. Even if people had escaped Azkaban we'd be at Hogwarts. We wouldn't be in danger at all. But I still had that doubt in my mind I could only imagine how it must be for them. There parents went threw the Battle of Hogwarts, mines were oblivious that the Wizarding World even existed.

"It's not that bad right?" Rose asked touching Scorpius's arm lightly. Scorpius looked unsurely at Albus and James.

"We don't know Rose. But the only people escaping are Death Eaters." James said. Rose froze and I could see in her eyes that she was panicking. Alright time for me to butt in.

"Okay guy's you're overreacting. We'll be at Hogwarts and noting will happen. It's alright." I said slowly and glared at James.

"Hogwarts was once attacked Elizabeth." James objected.

"Yeah but there aren't that many of Death Eaters anymore." I simply stated looking at Albus for help. He shook his head and grabbed his trunk.

"Let's stop talking about this. We're almost at Hogwarts." He said taking out his Ravenclaw robes.

The boys all left to change somewhere else while me and Rose to change in the compartment. We both changed into our Ravenclaw robes. The whole time I tried to make small talk but she just refused to talk. Finally I gave up and just walked outside the halls of the train.

I found Albus sitting in another compartment alone. He was still looking at the Prophet. Slowly I knocked on the door so that he knew I was there. I took the seat in front of him and took the Prophet away from his hands and pushed it aside.

"You don't have anyone that died in the War Liz." He said looking at me. "You didn't see at that it caused, you've read it. But you haven't felt it."

"Albus it isn't going to happen again. What would they be looking for?" I asked him trying to reason. There's no reason why the Death Eater's would attack again.

"Oh I don't know maybe revenge. On top of that there killer's, they enjoy to see people dyeing. Voldemort taught them all he knew. The truth is they could just be looking for destruction." He answered me.

I let his words sink in. I knew they were true and I knew he knew that too. The thought of the Death Eaters coming back is a fantasy but now it seemed true. I looked at the Prophet. They wouldn't have Voldemort but they would have more than what Voldemort could have ever gave them. They'd be angrier and hunger for power, all they would want was revenge. Revenge against everyone but mostly Harry. They would know that the only way threw Harry was his sons and daughter.

They would come for Albus. They might even come for Scorpius he's father did betray them at the last minute.

I hesitated and took Albus's hands, slowly he's eyes meet mine's.

"If you truly think they are coming back then maybe we should do something about it." I told him already knowing what we have to do.

"What?" He asked curious to know.

"We'd have to reform Dumbledore's Army." I ansewered, he's eyes filled in with excitement.

"You're right! Alright will have to plan-"He started saying put I put a hand up.

"Not now. If something else happens, anything at all. Then will form it." I interrupted him. He quickly looked disappointed but nodded he's head. We wouldn't want to over react for no reason at all.

"Alright but we have to tell Scorpius." He said.

Of course we would. Without Scorpius, Albus would be acting on his instincts and I would be reading all day nonstop. Scorpius was what created a balance without him we'd all be lost.

Finally we heard the announcement that we had made it to Hogwarts.

"Oh how much I missed this fried chicken!" Scorpius exclaimed once he finally got to the Great Hall after kissing Rose outside for an hour. His Ravenclaw robes were all wrinkled and if you looked closely at his neck you could see a red spot.

Albus glared for a second and then said "I hope you didn't give my sister one of those".

Scorpius looked at me confused I pointed at his neck. He looked down and turned pink, pulling his collar up to hide it but it was still noticeable. I giggled at his failed attempt, Albus smiled.

"James said you guys wanted to talk." Scorpius said trying to change the subject.

"So that's why you're here. If he wouldn't had told you, poor Rose would have hickeys all over her neck." Albus joked, while Scorpius groans and put he's head in his hands.

I elbowed Albus but smiled.

"Alright sorry." Albus said. Scorpius nodded and looked to see Rose walking in. He was about to call her over.

"DON'T!" I whispered quickly, he looked at me oddly. I glanced at Albus and he nodded.

"She can't hear what were talking about." Scorpius turned back to us and raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We were thinking… "Albus started. He was struggling, didn't know how to say it.

"That if the Death Eaters do come back. We should reform Dumbledore's Army." I finish for Albus who nodded his head and gave me a smile.

Scorpius smiled also then nodded his head.

"I was thinking the same thing. But we won't do it now, only for an emergency." Scorpius said sternly.

So it was settled we eat the rest of the meal talking about the Quidditch tryouts. Once the meal was over we started walking to the Ravenclaw common room. But outside the stairway James was there waiting for us. Once he saw us coming he walked towards us. In his hand he had a copy of the Daily Prophet.

He stopped in front of us and said slowly.

"If anything happens. I hope you guys know you'll be the first they'll hunt."

I heart dropped, had he discovered our plans? Why were _we _the first one to be hunted? Why did he care? Albus and I shared a glance but Scorpius kept he's cool.

"Thanks for the info James but nothings going to happen." He said leading us past James up the staircase.

Once we go to the circular Ravenclaw common room where we all collapsed in the huge armchairs. We sat there thrown into the same armchair for a long while. I wasn't sure what Albus and Scorpius were thinking about but I was remembering the first time I met any of them.

The first person I ever meet were the Scamander twins and there mother Luna. I remember being amazed at her soft, floating, dreamy voice and how calm and naive she could be. Then I met the twins and I realize they weren't as loony as there mom. They where friendly and funny always telling strange stories and trying to make sure I understood them.

I first meet Scorpius when we got out of the train and he helped me on the boat. I will admit for a second there I almost had a crush on him but something stopped me form it. I was one of the first to get sorted and I remember having my fingers crossed that Scorpius would be in my house. When he did he sat by me and I remember there being a large silence as he walked to our table. After that once we got to the common room I remember him telling me all about Vodemort and the Golden Trio and eventually his father.

But I meet Albus in charms class and I already had a crush one him because he was the boy everyone liked. In that class he taught me some spells and I taught him.

Although what brought all of us together was the fact that we were all three so different but yet the same. Also in that first year Albus wanted to find out all he could about the Battle of Hogwarts. Scorpius knew more that he wanted to and I had no clue about it so we researched and found out everything. Seeing all that tied us together made our friendship strong.

"He knows." Scorpius said. I turned my head to look at him. I was right in between them.

"He knows what?" I asked him, I felt Albus turn his head to look at Scorpius.

"James knows that they're coming back. That we are planning to bring Dumbledore's Army back. He knows everything, they all do." He answered looking up at the starry sky on the roof. "They'll be looking at us for guidelines."

"Then we will make it look like nothing has happened. That all is good." Albus said. "We must."

I looked up at the sky, this is going to an interesting year… Right then I remembered something.

"Did you guys do the summer readings?" I asked panicking. Albus and Scorpius looked at each other and busted out laughing. I looked at them both confused.

"What?" I snapped at them.

"Only you would think about summer readings when we are talking such a serious matter." Scorpius said between laughs. I crossed my arms and got up.

"Well excuse me if I think summer reading is important." I said and walked for the girl dormitories.

"LIZZY!" I heard Albus yell ,I popped my head out.

"Yeah?"

"Remember tomorrow we have Flying lessons before lunch." He smirked as he walked up to the boys dormitories.

My eyes went wide. I hate flying classes.

"Alright everyone knows what to do! I want a fair game! Elizabeth you can stay down here." The Professor said. Albus sniggered and I send him a glare and sat on the Quidditch field grounds as they all kicked off.

Scorpius had a free period so he was also with me he sat next to me and he was quite but I felt that there was something off about him.

"What's wrong now? Can't we ever take a break form saving the world?" I asked jokingly, he just gave me a half-hearted smile. I put my hand on his back and he looked at me.

"Rose wants to take a break and I said okay." He told me looking at the game above. I didn't know what to say because I've never dated anyone, I've kissed but not dated.

"You okay?" I asked him looking at the floor.

"Yeah. I just wanted to tell you. But I came for another reason…" He told me looking at Albus.

"What?" I asked him looking as Albus flying after the snitch and got it for the second time.

"I've been noticing. Well…" He struggled and I raised an eyebrow. "Do you like Lysander Scamander?"

My eyes went wide.

"What? Who told you that? Was it James?" I asked getting up ready to go find him and but his robes on fire.

"No, no, I was just wandering. You know me and my mind." He mumbled and looked back at the game.

I gave him a suspicious look but put it aside and looked back up. Of course Albus was winning; we had flying classes with Slytherin. Some of them shot him dirty looks but I'm sure his used to it. The game ended quickly and he came down, he had his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. He looked confused at Scorpius who seemed distance.

While we we're walking to lunch, Scorpius told Albus about Rose and when she wasn't in lunch. Albus went looking for her leaving me alone with Scorpius again. Scorpius eat the whole time looking guilty and I could see he was beating himself up about all of this.

"Look Scorpius things like this happen all the time." I told him, he just glared at me so I decided to shut up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lysander Scamander coming over to sit next to me. Once he sat down Scorpius stopped eating and looked away.

What is up with Scorpius lately?

Lysander turned to me and smiled.

"Hey." He said getting some pudding.

"Hi." I said eating some of my own pudding.

"So.." I heard Lysander say and Scorpius looked up at the roof of the Great Hall. "Have you heard of the Charms Club"

"Yeah." I answered Lysander. Albus had gotten in and so had Scorpius, I didn't which bothers me. Lysander gave me a small smile.

"While there having this sort of dance and…" Lysander looked at Scorpius who just grunted and looked down. "I was wondering if you wanted to go. I don't have anyone and I kind of liked you."

I stopped myself from spitting my pudding out. Look the Scamander twins weren't bad looking. They where both blonde, well built, and had dazzling smiles. The only difference between the two was the Lysander had these amazing blue eyes and Lorcan had regular brown ones. But I just didn't see them like that.

But I couldn't turn Lysander down for three reasons. One, he looks like an angel and it would break my heart, two, it's the first time anyone's asked me our who knows when it'll happen again, and three: I'm pretty sure Scorpius put him up to this. So of course I turned around and said.

"Yeah, that's sounds like fun."

Lysander gave me a genuine smile. The rest of the evening was spent with Scorpius and Lysander talking about Quidditch and me giving Scorpius glares.

After lunch Scorpius and I went back to our Common Room Lysander had to go to the library. The whole way to the common room Scorpius had made sure they were people around so that I wouldn't attack him. But once we got to the common room which had a few people including Albus who was sitting next to the entrance the girl's dormitories. I jumped on Scorpius at once; I jumped on his back and made him fall on floor.

People around us moved away and watched as I wrestled Scorpius. Some of them gasped but other's looked shocked. Albus quickly got up and started pulling me off Scorpius who had his hands covering his face, which I was trying to claw.

"Why would you do that! What's wrong with you? I can't believe you! How could you do that to me, let alone him?" I shouted at Scoprius as Albus finally pulled me up and was trying to restrain me.

"I'm sorry I'd thought you'd be happy!" Scorpius shouted at me furious. I just glared at him and pushed Albus away.

"Make me happy! You just embarrassed me and him!" I yelled at him, Scorpius just threw his hands up and gave an eerily laugh. Albus pulled me back and stepped in front of us.

"What happened?" He asked stunned at our sudden outbreak.

"I told Lysander to ask Elizabeth out if he liked her." Scorpius old Albus whose eyes went wide, then Scorpius turned to me. "I was just doing you a favor."

"Well I didn't need it." I snapped at him embarrassed that I would look so desperate.

"What did you say?" Albus asked he's voice soft. I looked away and Scorpius answered.

"She said yes. There going to Flitwicks dance." He told Albus seating down in and chair. Albus nodded and looked at me with an emotion I didn't understand.

"Well why are you so mad?" He asked. The rest of the common room were at there spots but I could feel them all look up at us.

I didn't know what to say. I was mad because Scorpius knew how I felt about Albus but he still told Lysander to ask me out. On top of that it was a favor as if I needed his help. Plus I knew there where other people involved, I just didn't know who. The truth is I wasn't mad, I was embarrassed. I had taken so much time waiting for Albus and this was all my friends telling me to move on and that it wasn't going to happen. I looked into Albus's he had no clue.

He only cared about himself and his problems.

"You wouldn't understand Albus." I told him slowly, everyone around me didn't even attempt to hide the fact that they were hanging on every word. "You only care about yourself and your problems."

He opened his mouth to object but I didn't let him.

"How's Rose? Did you talk to her? Or did you ask what happen so that you could tell her your problems instead?" I asked. He looked at me hurt but I saw it in his eyes: I was right.

I shook my head and looked at him. He was looking back at me guiltily, slowly Scorpius got up and said.

"Maybe we should all just cool down." He suggested taking Albus by the arm and taking him away to the boy's dormitories.

I didn't stay in the common room; I went up stairs to my room. Rose was sitting in my bed waiting for me. Her making was smudge but she had a small smiled on her face, I took my robe off and asked.

"You heard?"

She nodded and shrugged. "It's going to take a few days for him to cool down."

I nodded at what she said and got into bed, she stayed seated where she was.

"Well look at it this way Lysander's nice, funny, and he's on the Quidditch team. You make a good couple." She said, I nodded feeling tears fill my eyes.

Remembering how stupid I've been waiting for Albus.

"Oh Liz." She said hugging me. "You'll see things will get better."

I didn't respond, I let her go to sleep. I knew the truth things weren't going to get better and it would be foolish to think otherwise. I let myself go to sleep. Agreeing that I would forgive Scorpius and not make an attempt to speak to Albus. I would try and make things work with Lysander.


End file.
